Kefka Palazzo
"Why do people insist on creating things that will inevitably be destroyed? Why do they cling to life, knowing that they must someday die? ... Knowing that none of it will have meant anything once they do?" ::-Kefka Palazzo Kefka Palazzo is the main villain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VI Final Fantasy VI], and is the sixth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0009. Traits Appearance Kefka's design is based almost entirely on his Dissidia design, with the exception of his lipstick, which has been removed from his cheeks. Kefka wears a lot of white makeup; every visible part of his skin has been painted white. He wears purple lipstick, and red patterns have been drawn around his eyes. He wears a red and yellow cape over some technicolor mail, and a red and yellow collar frilled around his neck. His upper sleeves are very puffy -- the left one is red, and the right one is purple with red polkadots. His left hand is bare, while he wears a yellow, fingerless glove on the right. His pants are cut above his right knee to reveal blue tights underneath. He wears a white boot on his right foot, and a black boot on his left foot. Personality Kefka is a psychotic, murderous, nihilistic, conceited, narcissistic lunatic. He has no regard for his fellow man, and finds no value in human existence. He hates when people try to justify their "meaningless" lives with sappy, mushy lines. He's very hyper and whines when he doesn't get his way. He only cares about himself, and honor is not one of his strong points. He shows no mercy to anyone, and will go to any dishonorable means to emerge victorious. Why? Because it's makes him laugh. Weapon Kefka's weapon is a normal Morning Star from Final Fantasy VI. The author has dubbed it the "Dancing Mad", after his ultimate weapon in Dissidia (and also his battle theme). Powers A Sage. Before attaining godhood, Kefka was a military leader, and thus has some tactical experience. But most of his power at this point came from incorrectly infused espers, giving him low-level spells like Blizzard, Blizzara, Fire, Thunder, Bio, Poison, Drain, and Firaga. However, after absorbing all the power of the Goddesses of Magic, he becomes the new God of Magic, and gains incredible power. His massive new skillset includes Firaga, Blizzara, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Heartless Angel, Havoc Wing, Trine, Forsaken, Vengeance, Hyperdrive, Ultima, Meteor, Sapping Strike, Magnitude 8, Dread Gaze, Quake, Shockwave, Razor Gale, Zombie Fang, Southern Cross, Northern Cross, Flare Star, Doom Tusk, Diffractive Laser, Gravity Bomb, Magitek Laser, Missile, Absolute Zero, Delta Attack, Atomic Ray, Bio, Poison, Drain, Muddle, Imp, Haste, Hastega, Sleep, Stop, Reflect, Slowga, Auto-Life, Rasp, Mute, Graviga, White Wind, and Repose. This makes Kefka the most versatile spellcaster in the series thus far. Story Final Fantasy VI Raised in a Thamasa orphanage from birth, Kefka was often abused by his caretaker. He would later leave his home for Vector, where he met Cid del Norte Marquez and became his apprentice. Later, he voluntarily underwent experiments to infuse him with the power of magic. These experiments, while seemingly safe at first, ultimately destroyed Kefka’s sanity. Kefka went on to become Commander of the Magitek Knights, and would gain an interest in an orphaned Tzen woman by the name of Celes Chere. Kefka was later promoted to the position of Imperial Prime Minister, at the age of 31. However, when Celes was made Rear Admiral, the last of Kefka’s sanity snapped. Kefka, once an introverted man, began donning outlandish attire, covering his skin in makeup, and playing with dolls. His once brilliant mind was no more, and because of this Emperor Gestahl removed him from military duty. However, since Kefka showed great loyalty and had proven himself, Gestahl let him stay as a Court Mage. Sixteen years before Final Fantasy VI, Gestahl found a dying girl and a baby. The girl, named Madonna, only wanted her daughter, Terra, to live. She told Gestahl to take care of her, but moments later realized the mistake she had made. Gestahl brought Terra to the empire, where Kefka took an immediate interest in her powers. He gave her a Slave Crown to control her, making her kill hundreds of soldiers for the sheer fun of it. Kefka first appears in the game looking for Terra, who had gone missing after a mission in Narshe. He comes to Figaro believing she is there. He speaks with its king, Edgar, who lies about her presence. Kefka, seeing past his lie, comes back the next day to burn down the castle until Terra is turned over to him. The castle escapes by burrowing into the sand. Kefka furiously sends his men after Edgar, Locke, and Terra who had escaped on Chocobos prior to the castle submerging. They escape, leaving Kefka alone in the desert, seething with anger. He’s later shown in an imperial camp outside the kingdom of Doma. He was appointed second-in-command under General Leo for failing to reacquire Terra. When Leo was called away, Kefka goes to poison Doma’s water supply, effectively killing its entire population. A lone samurai, Cyan, was the sole survivor. Kefka’s next assignment was an attack on Narshe to collect the esper that Terra was sent to obtain at the beginning of the game. He and his troops were ultimately defeated before he could even lay eyes on the esper. After all these failures, Kefka returns to Vector to absorb power from espers to make himself stronger. The heroes, managing to find their way to Vector, see Kefka steal the power of Shiva and Ifrit. When the heroes cause a ruckus, Kefka finds them and learns of Magicite. A stone left behind when an esper dies that, when equipped, can make a human far more powerful. He then tries to capture the heroes, but they manage to escape. He however manages to follow the party to the Sealed Gate that leads to the world of the espers. Here, Kefka planned to take the power of the espers, but they escaped and destroyed Vector in an attempt to free their fellow epsers that were imprisoned there. After this, Gestahl imprisons Kefka due to treachery as a ruse to fool the heroes. He is then charged to follow the heroes while they find the hiding espers. He then begins killing the espers and taking the Magicite they leave behind, in the process killing General Leo who had tried to stop him. After successfully capturing countless Magicite, Kefka followed Gestahl to the Sealed Gate, where they would use the Warring Triad, three goddesses who were once at war, to create the Floating Continent. This was to be their new capital once they ruled the world. When the heroes had reached them in an attempt to stop their plans, Kefka offered Celes a chance at forgiveness if she killed the others. She instead stabbed Kefka, who became outraged and started to awaken the Warring Triad and killed Gestahl when he got in Kefka's way. After this, Kefka caused the Warring Triad to ruin the world, where he would become the God of Magic after absorbing their power. For one year he ruled unopposed. The world lived in fear of his Light of Judgment, which he would use on any who dare even think of defying him. Eventually the heroes gathered once again and began making their way to the top of Kefka’s tower, where he waited anxiously. But The Landlord brought him to Domus Facina before they arrived. Domus Facina Kefka is enjoying his time in Domus Facina so far. Not only did he get to set ExDeath aflame, but later, he got to blackmail him. Kefka is usually seen reading books by his... favorite author, and likes it in Domus Facina. The author has stated that, in accordance with fan-based arguments, Kefka and Sephiroth will have a very antagonistic relationship. Kefka seems to be friends with Seymour a little, but his relationship with Xande might go down the drain at some point. Kefka was the second to star in his own fanmail episode. . Gallery Kefka DG card.png|Kefka's Downgrade card Kefka front.png|Kefka, facing forward Kefka.jpg|Kefka's character sheet Category:Characters